


Together we'll be amazing

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano needs assurance that they will win the final, and Fabio tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we'll be amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes so it's messy, sorry for that. Enjoy!

Fabio watches patiently as Cristiano wriggles in his seat, eyes roaming in the room like there is lots of thing worth to see. He is cracking his knuckles, sighing repeatedly and tapping his feet on the floor. He is irritated a little, because he is too sensitive to these kinds of things but he tries to ignore them because he understands Cristiano, he understands that he is nervous, excited and feels like he’s going to explode. He kind of understands the pressure too, but he knows the pressure on Cristiano is nothing like the pressure on him. Every madridista in the world counts on him, expect him to be magnificent and bring them glory because they all trust this unbelievable man with all their heart. 

And if he doesn’t, if he can’t, it is going to be mostly his fault in their eyes, or this is what Cristiano thinks. In these moments, he never sees that madridistas won’t blame him, they’ll know that he put everything he had and even if they do blame him, they’ll still love him. 

Fabio sighs again and walks over the seat Cristiano is sitting on. Cristiano eyes him, the absolute tension in his features make Fabio want to kiss him until he forgets about world.

He sits on the arm of seat and puts his hand on his shoulder, one of his legs already on Cristiano’s. Cristiano traces light scars on Fabio’s leg tenderly, as if he might hurt him. Fabio has his hand in Cristiano’s hair, his fingers opening the knots, and Cristiano doesn’t even tell him to stop messing with his hair.

“You’ll do great, Cris.” he says softly, still caressing his hair. “I know you will be as perfect as ever.”

Cristiano takes a deep breath, he is still unsure of himself. “And what if I fail?” he asks, his voice broken and he sounds like a child and Fabio wants to press him to his chest tightly but he knows it’s not the time right now, that he should give him a little space than normal when he is struggling with himself.

“Then you’ll have next year, and the year after that but you’ll win it one day.” he assures him.  
Cristiano frowns, “We will win it together Fabio. Tomorrow and later again.”

Fabio smiles but it’s fake and forced and Cristiano hates that Fabio still thinks about leaving the club. He knows he has his own reasons but he can’t imagine a life without Fabio with him even he’s being plain selfish for putting his needs before Fabio’s.

“We will, Cris.” he confirms but it’s not a sincere promise and Cristiano feels a familiar panic rising in his heart, the fear of losing his lover and Fabio notices it right away.

Fabio tries really hard not to roll his eyes, but his main goal is to make Cris feel good right now. “Come on. There is no need to worry about me leaving, okay? At least not today, just relax and focus on tomorrow’s match.”

Cristiano nods half-heartedly. “We’ll be amazing together tomorrow.”

Fabio rolls his eyes this time, “We don’t even know if I’m going to play.”

And Cristiano has that bored expression on his face, like it was ridiculous for Fabio to even think something like that. “Of course you will, idiot. And we will rip them apart.” Cris says a lot more confidently.

Fabio doesn’t say anything more and just slides on Cristiano’s lap. He’s kissing his boyfriend now, putting everything he feels for the man holding him firmly and this is a kiss full of promises.

Cristiano knows that they will have to be at their best tomorrow and it’s going not going to be easy at all but he also knows that they can do this because they’re simply the best in the world and he also has the support and love of Fabio.

It should be enough.


End file.
